Assassin Love
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: "C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas oublié, sourit le blond - Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Donne-moi la vraie raison, Sanji. Quoique non, en fait. Je m'en fous. Dégage juste de chez moi." Zoro savait que s'il le laissait franchir cette porte, il n'amènerait avec lui que souffrance et blessure. Mais il le laissa tout de même faire, à cause de ce stupide espoir de bonheur.
1. Zoro

Paris, dans un studio.

"Aujourd'hui, j'ai 25 ans. "

Ce fut la première pensée du jeune homme lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Quelques rayons de soleil perçaient à travers le rideau, éclairant ses yeux émeraude encore rempli de sommeil ; tournant la tête pour y échapper, il observa son réveil qui affichait onze heures et demie. Soupirant, il mit son oreiller sur sa tête, espérant gratter quelques minutes de repos. Puisque de toute façon, sa matinée était déjà gâchée, ça ne servait à rien de se lever maintenant, songea-t-il.

C'était sans compter sur son chat qui, réveillé en même temps que son maitre, s'était posé sur son ventre et commençait à miauler.

"Ta gueule, Ichimonji", marmonna-t-il sans pour autant essayer de le déloger de sa place.

Le chat noir miaula une nouvelle fois puis vint se frotter au coussin, essayant de le faire tomber. Mais l'humain était fort, et il ne bougea pas ; alors Ichimonji se mit à ronronner, de plus en plus vigoureusement, de plus en plus près de l'oreille de son maitre, qui grogna mais - oh victoire ! - se releva enfin, jetant au loin le coussin et lui lançant un regard noir, qui n'eut en retour qu'un miaulement de contentement.

"Sérieusement, je sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai laissé Luffy m'offrir un chat, grommela-t-il.

Il empoigna l'animal par le ventre, le fit glisser sur ses épaules et se leva enfin. Évitant la pile de vêtements au sol, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, nourrit le chat qui ne cessait de lui miauler dans l'oreille, lui lança encore deux ou trois réflexions - dont l'animal ne tint absolument pas compte, trop ravi de manger - et se servit un bol de céréales.

S'asseyant, il attrapa son portable et constata qu'il n'avait aucun message. "Pas étonnant", soupira-t-il. Même si son anniversaire était aujourd'hui, il n'était pas assez apprécié de la plupart de ses collègues pour qu'ils lui souhaitent, et ses amis avaient la fâcheuse tendance à oublier. Comme pour le contredire, le mobile sonna et afficha l'image d'une jolie brune aux yeux bleus.

Souriant, il décrocha, écoutant la voix de sa partenaire.

"Happy Birthday, joli petit assassin, dit-elle, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Robin… Ma tueuse préférée, je suis vraiment content que tu y ais pensé.

- Il le faut bien… Puisque je serais sûrement la seule à te le souhaiter aujourd'hui. Je te préviens de suite, il n'y aura aucune fête surprise, les autres sont tous en mission. Luffy a bien essayé de négocier, mais Franky n'a pas voulu. "On ne fait pas passer la nourriture avant les missions", c'est ce qu'il a dit, rit-elle.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Luffy… Soupira Zoro en souriant. Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Ca fait trois jours que je suis chez moi, et je dois avouer que je commence à m'ennuyer.

- Si je te parle des missions, tu va forcément y mettre ton grain de sel. On a réussit à te mettre en repos, je ne vais pas gâcher ça.

- Robin, t'es pas sympa. Si je te dis que je ne ferais rien, c'est que je ne ferais rien. Alors ?

- Haa… Soupira-t-elle. En ce moment, il y a pas mal de meurtres dans les environs, et personne ne peut savoir qui est le tueur. Tous nos espions ont été tués. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que cet individu a été membre de notre organisation, puisqu'il utilise nos techniques de combat. Et ça, c'est un truc qui commence à faire peur à tout le monde. Donc, même si tu me dis que tu ne feras rien, fait gaffe à toi. On ne sait jamais, tu serais bien capable de le croiser dehors, pendant que tu cherche ta route.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne me perds jamais, c'est les autres qui ne suivent pas. N'empêche que je n'aime pas ça, qu'il soit dans les alentours. On ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il cherche ?

- Un individu, je suppose. Enfin bon, de toute façon, si les meurtres se rapprochent trop de ta maison, tu seras inclus dans la mission. C'est possible qu'il cherche un assassin, et comme tu es le seul dans les environs… Fait gaffe à toi, vraiment.

-T'inquiète. Heureusement que tu me mets au courant, hein… J'aurais pas demandé, vous m'auriez sûrement trouvés mort.

- C'est pas dans ton quartier, alors le chef n'a pas jugé bon de te prévenir, c'est tout.

- Jolie logique…

- Allez, essaye quand même de profiter un peu de ta journée, dit-elle, détournant la conversation.

- Ouais."

Raccrochant sans plus de cérémonies, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Heureusement qu'il avait demandé… Son odeur le tira de ses pensées, le faisant grimacer. C'était un homme, mais il atteignait le stade où même pour lui, l'odeur était trop mauvaise. Il serait peut-être temps d'aller prendre une douche…

L'eau coulant sur ses épaules lui fit le plus grand bien. Se détendant, il se mit à penser à sa camarade et ce qu'elle lui avait dit. "Un membre de leur organisation…" Un mercenaire. Comme lui, comme la brune. Zoro replongea doucement dans les souvenirs.

Gamin, il était du genre à chercher la bagarre avec tout le monde, enfants ou adultes. Cette manie ne l'avait jamais quitté et adolescent, il avait continué à frapper les gens qui le regardaient de travers, allant même jusqu'à en tuer quelques uns. En vérité, il s'en foutait et n'avait eu aucun remord. Parce qu'ils le méritaient, à s'être moqué de lui, de sa couleur de cheveux différente des autres, à insulter ses parents qui l'avaient abandonnés. Zoro en voulait à tout le monde, parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant d'attention que tous les autres enfants. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une vraie famille.

Aujourd'hui, il en avait trouvé une autre. C'était des gens comme lui, qui tuaient pour survivre, et qui avaient tous un objectif. C'était leur organisation de mercenaires ; c'était cette organisation qui l'avait approché un soir, alors qu'il venait de tuer deux hommes. Ils l'avaient accueillis avec le sourire et les bras ouverts, et lui avaient fait une place parmi eux.

Ils étaient tous un peu différents, un peu moins humains que la normale, mais c'était sa famille. Il considérait Robin comme sa sœur ; ils avaient le même caractère calme et froid mais au fond d'eux une gentillesse énorme, et c'est pour cela que leur duo marchait aussi bien. Et puis, il s'était laissé attraper par ce qu'on appelle l'amour. Oh, ça aurait pu marcher, si seulement Il n'était pas parti. Personne ne savait pourquoi. Et lui avait souffert en silence, jusqu'à enfin réussir à l'oublier.

Zoro secoua la tête ; ce n'était pas le moment de se souvenir de lui. Sortant de la douche, il se vêtit d'un survêt et d'un t-shirt noir et décida, pour ne pas replonger dans un semblant de nostalgie, de faire le ménage. En effet, cela faisait trois jours qu'il était en arrêt et son appartement commençait vraiment à devenir un bazar géant.

Le ménage lui prit deux bonnes heures, et il était crevé lorsqu'il eut fini. Se laissant tomber dans son canapé, il songea qu'il aurait dû prendre sa douche après avoir fait cela, et non l'inverse. Soupirant, il se traita mentalement d'idiot, mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut son chat qui remuait la queue en le regardant, l'air de se moquer de son maître. Zoro lui lança un regard noir.

La sonnette retentit alors, intriguant le vert. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ses amis étaient en mission, et il n'en avait aucun en dehors de son métier. Peut-être la voisine ? Elle devait encore avoir un problème de machine à laver. Se levant paresseusement, il attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir une petite tête aux cheveux bleus. Seulement, ce n'était pas la voisine qui était en face de lui. Et là, tout de suite, il aurait vraiment, mais alors vraiment préféré.

Devant lui se tenait un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus. Enfin, à l'œil bleu, puisque l'un des deux était caché par une mèche blonde. Zoro écartilla les yeux. Bordel. Pourquoi il revenait maintenant, lui ?

"Et bien… Je pensais que cela te ferais plaisir de me voir, mais ça ne semble pas être le cas… J'ai pourtant eu beaucoup de mal à te trouver ! On m'a indiqué plusieurs adresses, alors je ne savais pas laquelle était la bonne. J'ai dérangé beaucoup de personnes avant d'arriver ici. Ta manie de te dissimuler dans la nature ne facilite pas vraiment la tache.

- C'est justement pour ne pas que l'on me retrouve, que je ne donne pas mon adresse. Pourquoi tu reviens maintenant ?"

Il fallait qu'il calme son cœur, et tout de suite. Et pour ça, il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il fallait qu'il parte de sa vue, au plus vite. Et quoi de mieux qu'être froid et d'abréger la discussion ? Et puis, cela lui rappellerait son attitude envers lui, tiens.

"Et bien… C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas oublié, sourit le blond.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Donne-moi la vraie raison, Sanji. Quoique non, en fait. Je m'en fous. Ça fait trois ans que tu nous as abandonné, pas la peine de te justifier. Dégage juste de chez moi.

- Ah, tu es tellement agressif… Regarde ce que je t'ai apporté ! Je sais que ce sont tes préférés. Tu vois, je me souviens encore de ce que tu aimes."

Le blond se permit d'entrer, bousculant légèrement Zoro. Faisant fi du regard noir du vert, il déposa sur la table quelques moelleux, puis le fixa dans les yeux et lui sourit.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger, et Zoro se voyait mal le prendre par le col et le mettre à la porte sans plus de ménagements ; c'était un rustre, mais tout de même. Soupirant, il se résigna à le laisser dans son salon et à l'écouter, toutefois, il n'allait pas non plus lui faire la conversation. Fallait pas abuser, il les avait quand même trahis, et Zoro était très rancunier.

Le blond, inconscient du trouble intérieur de l'autre, lui prit la main, accentuant le battement de cœur du vert, et le força à s'assoir, puis il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Zoro l'entendit fouiller, puis le vit revenir avec deux verres et une bouteille de rhum. Sans se départir de son sourire, il versa l'alcool et lui tendit un verre, avant de s'assoir à coté de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Zoro ne touchant ni à son verre ni aux gâteaux. Qui sait ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre dedans. Sanji l'observait aussi, savourant doucement son verre. Ses yeux exploraient le corps de son ancien petit ami et il semblait apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

"Arrête de me mater. J'te rappelle qu'on est plus ensemble, alors t'a aucun droit sur mon corps. Pigé ? L'agressa Zoro.

- Je sais bien… Tu va me reprocher d'être parti ? Soupira Sanji.

- Ça ne servirait à rien. Je sais que tu n'as même pas culpabilisé. Donc maintenant, tu me dis pourquoi t'es là et tu dégage.

- Mais pour ton anniversaire, voyons…

- La vrai raison.

- Oh, commencerais-tu à t'énerver ? Tu es tellement mignon quand tu es comme ça, sourit avec amusement Sanji.

-Ferme. Ta. Gueule. J'ai qu'une envie là, c'est de te tirer une balle dans la gorge pour que t'enlève ce sourire.

- Bon… Je suis pas venu ici pour m'engueuler, donc je vais être gentil avec toi. Vois-tu… J'ai reçu une mission."

Blanc. Sanji ne semblait pas en dire plus, et cela énerva encore plus Zoro. Il savait que s'il voulait la suite, il devrait la lui demander. Et vu l'attitude de Sanji, il devrait au moins supplier. Tsk.

"Et… C'est quoi, cette mission ?

- Aurais-je attiré ta curiosité ?

- Arrête de me chercher, dit-moi ce que c'est.

- Hum… Je ne sais pas. C'est top secret, si tu le sais, tu pourrais te défendre, et ça ne m'arrangerais pas vraiment…"

Une mission le concernant, alors. Sûrement pour le capturer, le torturer ou le tuer, au vu des paroles de Sanji. Robin n'avait pas tord.

"OK. En fait, je m'en fous.

- Pardon !? Fit Sanji, surpris.

- Ouais. Mais j'ai une question avant que tu ne fasses quoi que ce soit. Je peux ?

- Heu, ouais…"

Il l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Parfait, il allait pouvoir avoir ses réponses plus facilement. Sur le coup, il n'avait plus trop envie de le faire dégager de chez lui.

"De ce que j'ai vaguement compris, t'es ici pour me faire un truc. Je pencherais plus pour une mission d'assassinat, et je comprends très bien que ma présence vous fait peur-

- Te crois pas supérieur, Marimo !

- Mais j'ai raison. Dit-moi juste, ceux qui t'ont confié cette mission, c'est ceux pour qui tu nous à trahit ?

- …"

OK. Pas besoin de réponse, son visage lui disait tout. Un air légèrement contrarié et une flamme de défi dans les yeux, du genre "et alors ? Ils avaient quelque chose en plus."

"Ils t'ont offert quoi, pour que tu les rejoignent ?

- La promesse qu'il ne me blessera pas."

L'air de défi était toujours là, accompagné d'un léger sourire.

"Donc, tu les a rejoint pour un mec ? C'est… Presque pitoyable."

Bordel, il ne pensait pas que ça ferait si mal. Toutefois, Zoro resta stoïque, comme si cela lui passait au-dessus.

"Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus pitoyable, de nous deux… Celui qui trompe son copain dès qu'il en a l'occasion, ou celui qui le quitte pour sortir d'une relation destructrice et en fonder une plus saine.

- Tout de suite les grands mots… Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'étais pas heureux."

Pourquoi cette discussion avait tourné aux explications de couple ? Zoro savait qu'il avait merdé, mais il ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet. Sanji, lui, semblait vouloir mettre tout ça au clair, et ça ne l'arrangeait pas plus que ça. Finalement, il aurait peut-être du le virer par la force.

"Au début je l'étais, jusqu'à-ce que je me rende compte que tu aimais un peu trop l'alcool et les plaisirs de la chair. Tes mots d'amour ne me faisaient plus rien, parce que je savais qu'ils étaient faux.

- Bien sûr que non. Les autres, c'était que de temps en temps. Et puis si tu le savais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Parce que te serais foutu de ma gueule et tu m'aurais largué ! C'est si dur à comprendre que ça ?!

- Ca va, je sais que j'ai merdé, on me l'a assez fait remarqué, merci ! Pas la peine de me gueuler dessus toi non plus !

- J'ai tous les droits de te gueuler dessus ! Tu sais pas ce que ça fait, de souffrir ! T'es qu'un mec sans cœur qui cherche un semblant d'amour mais qu'est même pas capable de se poser !"

Les mots de Sanji faisaient mal. Très mal. Tellement mal que Zoro ne put que se lever et lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

"Bien sûr que si, que je sais ce que ça fait de souffrir ! Tu crois pas que j'ai souffert quand t'es parti ?! T'es le seul mec qui m'apportait plus d'amour que toutes mes autres relations ! Je m'étais attaché à toi, merde !"

Il tremblait de rage, debout face à Sanji qui avait la main posée sur sa joue rouge, les yeux légèrement écartillés. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à le voir réagir autant. Et il y avait cette idée, ce stupide petit espoir qu'il avait essayé de détruire pendant longtemps, qui commençait à s'infiltrer dans son cerveau : si le vert réagissait comme ça, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir éprouvé quelque chose. Sinon, il se serait simplement contenté de le renvoyer de chez lui, un air blasé sur le visage comme il le faisait avec ses amants.

"Hé… Tu vas pas pleurer, quand même ? Demanda le blond, inquiet.

- Ta gueule. Si t'a fini de me balancer ta haine à la figure, tu peux partir. Je veux plus te voir de ma vie. Compris ? Va vivre avec ce mec qui te rendras sûrement plus heureux que moi."

Il n'y avait pas vraiment de haine dans sa voix. Après tout, il comprenait les sentiments de Sanji. Maintenant, il ne pouvait que se résigner et accepter qu'il n'était plus rien. Stupide petit espoir.

"… Tu-Tu serais capable d'avoir une bonne relation, aujourd'hui ? Murmura le blond, l'étonnant.

C'était quoi cette question ? Pourquoi il lui demandait ça ? Est-ce que… Ca voulait dire… Non, ne pas se faire d'espoir. Reprend-toi, Zoro, t'es pas une putain de fille. Renvois-le balader.

"Je pense. Ça m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir sur mes conneries."

Pourquoi il disait ça ? Son cerveau semblait déconnecté, laissant parler son cœur. Ça, c'était pas bon. Et Sanji qui se rapproche… Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ? Il veut lui faire payer sa connerie ? Pourquoi il le regarde comme ça ? Un air de pitié… Zoro détestait ça. Il allait lui faire remarquer méchamment quand la main du blond glissa sur sa joue. Le vert ne bougea pas, trop pétrifié. Les lèvres de Sanji frôlèrent les siennes, le faisant enfin réagir. Glissant sa main sur sa nuque, il approfondit le baiser, sentant toute la tension entre eux se relâcher.

Sans réfléchir, il poussa le blond sur le canapé ; ils avaient trop de choses à rattraper.

Zoro se réveilla doucement, émergeant lentement de son rêve. Pourquoi avait-il rêvé de Sanji, il n'en savait vraiment rien. En se relevant, une couverture glissa de son torse nu, intriguant le vert. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi torse nu, et encore moins avec une couverture. Et puis, dans l'air, flottait encore une odeur familière de tabac froid.

Alors ce n'était pas un rêve, Sanji était vraiment venu ici, ils s'étaient vraiment engueulés et il avait vraiment couché avec lui. Son regard glissa vers la table basse où il trouva, au milieu des moelleux, un petit mot.

"Je sais qu'on devrait se détester, mais en vérité, notre relation m'avait tellement manqué, alors je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir. Je veux te revoir, encore une fois, même si ça peut être la dernière. Alors, disons demain soir, à la fête foraine organisée sur la place. Je t'attendrais au bar, ton endroit préféré. Tu es libre de tes choix, bien sûr, mais j'apprécierais que tu viennes. Juste un conseil, viens armé, on ne sait jamais. J'ai décidé que finalement, je te ferais rien, mais je ne peux pas te garantir que d'autres hommes ne t'attendront pas."

Rien de plus. Zoro hésita ; il savait très bien que s'il allait là-bas, il se passerait forcément quelque chose de grave. Mais en même temps… Il était capable de se défendre. Et malgré tout, il voulait revoir Sanji. Cet espoir qui ne l'avait jamais quitté recommençait à éclore, et peut-être, qu'ils pourraient recommencer quelque chose.

* * *

Pfiou, vieux Two Shot que j'avais écrit il y a deux-trois ans... J'ai dû le modifier pas mal de fois histoire d'enlever le plus de gnan-gnan et d'OoC (oui parce qu'avant, Zoro et Sanji arrêtaient pas de pleurer pour rien...)

N'empêche qu'il reste encore de la guimauve et j'aime pas trop ça, mais j'arrive pas à l'enlever ! (on dirait une vieille tâche, haha x). Mais tant pis, ça gâche pas trop (je crois).

Avis ? La suite viendra bientôt ! Faut juste que je la refasse (j'ai pas encore ouvert, j'ai peur de ce que je vais lire)


	2. Sanji & Law

Paris, au bar d'une fête foraine.

Il était accoudé à ce bar depuis trois heures, bientôt quatre. Il avait réfléchit toute la journée à leur rencontre, et il en arrivait à une seule conclusion : il était dans la merde. D'une, côté travail. On lui avait donné une mission claire et simple : tuer Roronoa Zoro, considéré comme une menace potentielle.

Il avait bêtement pensé que ce serait simple. Après tout, ça faisait trois ans qu'il était parti, et même s'il l'avait considéré comme, en quelque sorte, l'homme de sa vie, il avait réussi à l'oublier. Et puis, il avait Law, aussi. Cette espèce de médecin sadique qui l'envoûtait à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait un sourire.

Sanji avait noté, au fil du temps, que lui et Zoro avaient beaucoup de points communs, notamment cette envie bestiale de dominer lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Ou ces petites attentions, discrètes, qu'ils faisaient par amour tout en niant que c'était eux quand ils étaient surpris. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi beaucoup de différences, et c'est pour ça que Sanji restait avec le médecin ; parce que celui-ci ne le trompait pas, ne se soûlait pas dès qu'il voyait une bouteille et lui avouait plus souvent qu'il l'aimait.

Alors quand il avait frappé à sa porte, il s'était dit qu'il allait rentrer, lui donner ses gâteaux préférés et discuter deux-trois minutes histoire de le mettre en confiance, puis sortir son arme et le tuer, tout simplement. Seulement, ça avait été beaucoup plus compliqué. Dès qu'il avait croisé ses yeux émeraude, son cœur avait battu un peu plus fort. Il ne savait pas si c'était un morceau d'amour qu'il avait oublié d'ôter avec l'alcool ou simplement une réaction de déception lorsqu'il avait vu le regard surpris et presque choqué du mercenaire, mais cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Toutefois, il avait décidé de s'en tenir à son plan et était rentré, lui sortant des stupides banalités histoire de faire la conversation. Bien sûr, il n'était pas si stupide et savait que Zoro pourrait se douter de quelque chose. Alors quand il posa la question, il décida d'être franc avec lui. Une dernière gratitude avant qu'il meurt, qu'il sache au moins pourquoi.

Sauf que… Ca avait complètement dérapé, et ils étaient arrivés à LA conversation qu'il ne voulait pas : leur séparation, et tout ce qui allait avec. Sanji avait un peu paniqué, et la mission était passée au second plan. Il avait eu envie de le remettre à sa place, en lui balançant toutes ses erreurs à la figure. Et après… Peut-être que c'était à cause de ses paroles presque trop rassurantes, lui assurant qu'il l'avait aimé, ou son visage blessé, mais Sanji avait craqué.

Sur le coup, il s'était maudit d'être aussi romantique et naïf, parce qu'au fond, peut-être que le vert voulait jouer encore une fois avec lui, mais il avait voulu lui pardonner. Malgré la gifle qu'il lui avait mit, il l'avait embrassé. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'existait qu'eux deux et cette relation si particulière qu'ils avaient.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans ses bras, il avait sourit gentiment, l'avait embrassé et était parti, après lui avoir laissé un mot. Sur le chemin du retour, il avait culpabilisé, bien sûr, et avait pensé à Law ; mais plus il avançait et plus il se disait que Zoro avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose en plus qui le rendait fou, et au fond de lui, tout au fond, il ne regrettait pas du tout ce qui s'était passé. Il n'en avait pas parlé au médecin, n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu être suspect, et la journée s'était déroulée tranquillement. Seulement, dans sa tête, il y avait l'image du vert tel qu'il s'en souvenait quand il était heureux, son petit sourire accroché aux lèvres et ses yeux verts pétillants d'amour, et cela le rendait lui-même heureux.

Et pourtant, quand il avait franchit l'entrée de la fête, il s'était soudain mis à douter. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Il aurait attendu pour rien et repartirait déçu. Très déçu même, parce que son espoir de le revoir encore une fois aurait été complètement détruit.

Il avait pensé à Law, aussi. Sanji avait toujours reproché à Zoro d'aller voir d'autres gars, et maintenant, c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant qu'ils allaient juste parler, peut-être s'amuser un peu dans les attractions, mais il n'y aurait rien de plus. Et puis, Law devait encore être occupé par son travail, et ça lui prendrait toute la nuit, alors il ne se soucierait pas du tout de lui.

Sanji se resservit un verre, puis un autre. Il cherchait à noyer ses sentiments, ses interrogations et le temps dans l'alcool. Au fil des verres, son esprit s'embrumait et il commençait à être agacé. Agacé parce que le vert ne daignait toujours pas poser ses fesses sur la chaise à coté de lui, agacé parce qu'il s'en voulait d'être si stupide, agacé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se retenir de boire, et que si jamais Zoro arrivait, il le trouverait dans un état pitoyable. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne ferait que l'agacer encore plus. S'ajoutait à cela un sentiment étrange au fond de son cœur, comme si quelqu'un le serrait fortement. Il avait déjà ressentit ça quand Zoro allait le tromper ou, cas plus rare, il était en mauvaise posture.

Tout cela l'agaça au plus au point, et il repoussa soudainement son verre, attirant l'attention du barman. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui affichait minuit et demi, il pesta. Il se sentait mal, il avait bien compris que l'assassin s'était joué de lui et ne viendrait jamais, et il sentait que son corps allait bientôt faire une crise sous l'effet de l'alcool, sûrement, ou de cette sensation horrible qui s'accentuait de plus en plus.

La descente de la chaise haute se fit avec quelques difficultés, mais il y arriva sans tomber. Sa démarche était quelque peu maladroite, il avait du mal à voir le sol et où il se dirigeait, mais il continua tout de même. Il voulait juste rentrer, retrouver la chaleur de son petit ami et oublier cet enfoiré de vert. Dans un sens, le fait qu'il l'ait joliment planté lui facilitait la tâche : il pourrait le tuer sans remords. Et quand il lui aurait tiré une balle près du cœur, il lui cracherait toute sa haine, il lui montrerait que malgré toutes ces années, c'était lui le plus fort et que Zoro n'était qu'une petite merde qui ne méritait que de crever à ses pieds.

A ces pensées, Sanji eu un petit rire qui s'accentua bientôt, devenant effrayant. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait, mais diable, que ça faisait du bien. Les gens le regardaient passer, effrayés, et les mères cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants, leur intimant de "ne pas regarder ce monsieur, il est dangereux, il ne faut pas que tu deviennes comme ça."

Sanji leur jetait des regards haineux. Qu'ils aillent tous crever, ces gens de bonne famille. Ils ne savaient rien sur lui, ni pourquoi il était comme ça. Ce n'était qu'un déchet de la société, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas réussit à avoir un bon salaire, à maltraiter ses employés, à avoir une gentille petite femme soumise et deux gosses pleurnichard.

Il ne put s'empêcher de leur crier dessus.

"Allez tous crever, vous et vos gosses, vous ne méritez que ça !"

Certains étaient indignés, d'autres rigolaient devant son état pathétique, mais aucun ne venait lui porter de l'aide. Sanji s'arrêta soudain au milieu d'une allée, glissant ses mains sur son visage, dans ses cheveux. Il comprit bientôt pourquoi il voyait flou : des larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage, preuve flagrante de sa faiblesse. Sa colère retomba soudain et il gémit, se cachant les yeux et murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

"Tu vois dans quel état tu me mets, Zoro ? T'es fier de toi ? Abruti… Va crever, c'est tout ce que tu mérites…" Murmura-t-il.

Il avait envie de s'effondrer sur le sol et ne plus jamais bouger. Ou alors… La tristesse devint bientôt folie, et Sanji se mit de nouveau à rire. Se tirer une balle, là, tout de suite, devant tous ces enfants, toutes ces familles, pour bien les traumatiser. Pour qu'elles comprennent que ce bonheur n'existait pas, que tout le monde souffrait.

En vérité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait comme ça, d'un coup. Il savait que c'était déjà arrivé, qu'il ne puisse pas se contrôler, mais n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs, comme si quelqu'un d'autre lui empruntait son corps et son cerveau le temps de tout détruire. Law lui avait vaguement parlé de bipolarisation, mais il ne le croyait pas. Il n'avait jamais été malade, alors pourquoi cela devait arriver si soudainement, hein ? Le médecin lui avait dit que cela pouvait être les conséquences d'une mauvaise relation. Qu'il aurait pu intérioriser tous ces sentiments et que quelque fois, ceux-ci ressortaient sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Seulement, cela lui faisait peur. Et si un jour, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler ? Mettrait-il en action ses idées ? Pour l'instant, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'aider, mais après ?

Il n'en pouvait plus. La folie avait laissé place à la peur et désormais, il dévisageait tous ces gens qui passaient autour de lui, qui le frôlaient, qui parlaient trop fort. Il avait mal à la tête, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se remit à parler, les mains enserrant sa tête et les yeux clos.

"Law. Law. Law. Reviens, Law. Aide-moi, j'ai mal. Je vais mourir ! Quelqu'un va me tuer. Law !"

Il criait, désormais, et comme toujours, les individus le dévisageaient. Il était complètement fou, hein ? Il pouvait l'entendre dans les paroles des gens.

Et puis, quelque chose glissa dans ses cheveux. Une caresse douce mais ferme. Une caresse pour le réconforter, accompagnée d'une voix grave.

"Je suis là, Sanji. Calme-toi maintenant. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, soit-en sûr. Tout ce qui te fais du mal à été éradiqué."

Le blond releva la tête, les yeux encore remplis de larmes.

"Law… Pourquoi… Tu es là ?"

Sa voix était brisée et il avait du mal à parler, mais il s'en fichait.

Il ne comprenait pas, et en vérité, ne voulait pas vraiment comprendre. Law était là, il était venu le chercher. C'était son sauveur, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Il afficha un maigre sourire, souffla légèrement et alla se réfugier dans les bras du brun, qui le serra de toutes ses forces.

"Je suis là, maintenant, calme-toi… Allez, amour…"

Law n'utilisait pas beaucoup de surnoms affectifs - ce n'était pas dans sa nature - mais il savait que cela calmerait rapidement Sanji. En effet, le blond cessa bientôt de pleurer et put se relever pour faire face au médecin. Son regard était encore fou, mais le brun pouvait y distinguer quelque chose comme de l'amour, ou de la reconnaissance, et cela le fit sourire.

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon, doucement, puis les retira aussi vite. Pas de grandes démonstrations en public, cela valait mieux pour eux, ils se l'étaient toujours dit. C'est pour cela qu'il repoussa doucement Sanji lorsque celui-ci voulu l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Rentrons à la maison. Il faut que tu te changes les idées."

Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer et s'appuya sur son amant pour marcher. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la sortie de la fête, aucun des deux ne parla ; Sanji était trop épuisé, et Law était perdu dans ses pensées. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils franchirent la sortie, sans que le blond ne remarque ni les tâches de sang sur la manche gauche de Law, ni le corps sans vie de celui qu'il avait attendu pendant des heures jeté sans délicatesse dans l'un des fossés entourant les attractions.

x.x.x

Assis sur le rebord de leur lit, Law revoyait en boucle la scène de la soirée. Il savait qu'il avait bien agit ; seulement, il avait peur que Sanji, inconsciemment, réagisse très mal.

Law, comme tout petit ami, avait été au courant des ex de Sanji. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas apprit de la manière normale, en parlant avec le blond, mais plutôt en découvrant ledit blond un soir, affalé sur une table de bar, la tête entourée de verres complètement vides. Il avait tout de suite vu la tristesse dans son regard, et s'était approché pour en savoir un peu plus.

"Une rupture difficile ?" Avait-il demandé, l'air de rien.

Sanji l'avait fixé pendant quelques instants, les yeux vitreux, puis avait nié.

"Un copain qui ne cesse de me tromper. Je ne peux même plus rentrer chez moi."

Law comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, ayant déjà subit ce genre d'infidélités. Et il était curieux de voir comment cet homme allait gérer sa vie avec ça.

"Peut-être que cela vous choquera, mais n'avez-vous jamais pensé à faire la même chose ? Qu'il comprenne ce que cela vous fait, à vous."

Il avait soupiré, ri légèrement et l'avait de nouveau fixé, une lueur triste mais amusée dans le regard.

"Il n'en a rien à foutre. Il me demanderait plutôt pourquoi je n'ai pas ramené un mec à la maison pour que lui aussi en profite.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil pour vous ça. Quittez-le alors."

Law prit une gorgée de sa boisson, son regard fixé droit devant lui et son attitude toujours stoïque. Sanji avait simplement plissé des yeux.

"C'est facile pour vous. On ne quitte pas quelqu'un qu'on aime comme ça, voyez ?

- Pas faux. Mais vous devez profiter quand même, vous aussi. Si vous allez tout le temps voir ailleurs, vous finirez par ne plus ressentir de sentiments et vous pourrez le quitter."

Law le fixait d'un air entendu, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde. Ça avait marché pour lui, ça marcherait pour les autres. Il était médecin, il connaissait les mécanismes du cœur et comment les détruire.

"Alors je vous charge de m'occuper l'esprit et le corps pendant tout le reste de la nuit. On verra bien si cela marche."

Sanji avait dit ça d'un air désintéressé alors que Law tiquait. Il avait simplement voulu lui donner un conseil, il n'allait pas faire de lui son expérience ! Seulement, Sanji en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'il s'était déjà approché du brun, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et lui souriait. Après un rapide baiser au gout fort d'alcool, il lui avait prit le bras et l'avait entraîné dans les rues de Paris, lui demandant - ordonnant - de le guider jusqu'à un endroit calme. Alors Law l'avait emmené chez lui, et avait entreprit de lui changer les idées.

C'est comme ça que petit à petit, ils passèrent de la catégorie de simples amants à celle, plus poussée, de couple, l'amour s'insinuant doucement dans leurs cœurs. Ce fut cet amour qui permit à Sanji de quitter enfin cet homme qu'il aimait et qui le blessait pour Law, un être plus calme et bien plus aimant.

Mais malgré ce qui les unissait, le brun voyait bien que quelques fois, Sanji le regardait autrement. Quelques fois, il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne revenait que tard le soir, un faux sourire sur le visage. Law n'était pas dupe, il avait bien compris que le lien unissant Zoro et Sanji était bien plus fort que le leur.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui devait expliquer pourquoi Sanji faisait des crises, quelques fois. Les premières avaient complètement effrayées le médecin, qui n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il ne pouvait que regarder, impuissant, Sanji prononcer inlassablement le nom de Zoro, plié sur le sol et le visage tordu de douleur. Puis il s'y était habitué, avait souffert en silence et avait trouvé des moyens de le réconforter.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il faisait ça, Sanji avait eu du mal à répondre.

"On doit avoir un lien. Ou alors, c'est l'habitude de savoir qu'il est avec quelqu'un. Je le ressentais quand il partait, ça n'a pas du me quitter."

Il n'y avait rien à y faire, et Law n'avait trouvé aucun remède contre ça. Il avait simplement évoqué un phénomène de bipolarisation, cherchant inutilement à mettre des mots sur cette attitude.

Quand il apprit la mission de Sanji, il eu peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Peur que le blond ne retombe amoureux de Zoro ; peur qu'il l'oublie complètement et peur qu'il l'abandonne. Et ses peurs s'étaient révélées exactes lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu revenir de la nuit, cette fameuse nuit où Sanji devait exécuter sa tâche. Il avait compris que malgré son sourire simple, sa tête était emplie des mots, du visage de Zoro, et la trace de suçon dans son dos, que le blond n'avait pas dû remarquer, l'avait trahit.

Il avait fait semblant d'aller bien, puis il avait suivi de loin son amant, voulant savoir où il allait.

Law avait vite compris qui était la personne qu'il attendait. Alors il s'était posté sur le chemin menant au bar, là où il serait sûr de croiser Zoro. Celui-ci était arrivé peu après, un sourire calme, presque trop heureux plaqué sur le visage. Law l'avait encore plus détesté, et son envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule s'était faite encore plus forte.

Il l'avait abordé d'un ton froid. L'autre l'avait regardé, surpris, puis avait comprit qui il était. Leurs regards s'étaient faits dur et un combat avait commencé, sans qu'aucun ne flanche. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, Law lui avait demandé de ne pas rejoindre Sanji. Le blond avait eu du mal à se séparer de son emprise malsaine, ce n'était pas pour qu'il le fasse de nouveau replonger dans la douleur.

Zoro avait cassé leur duel et lui avait répondu sur un ton dur que désormais, il allait le rendre heureux et qu'il avait compris ses erreurs. Law avait simplement rit, avant de sortir son Nodachi. Il n'aimait pas les armes à feu, et sentir la lame transpercer la peau était beaucoup plus jouissif que de voir la balle entrer dans le corps.

Il s'était jeté sur lui, le faisant tomber à terre. Sa lame était calée sur son cou, et de sa main libre, Law captura le poing qui se dirigeait vers sa figure. Avec un sourire carnassier, il le brisa, arrachant un gémissement de douleur à son ennemi. Zoro essaya à nouveau de riposter, lançant son genou entre les jambes de Law, qui se plia de douleur, relâchant légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou du vert.

Celui-ci réussit à se relever en repoussant son adversaire et s'empara d'un pistolet caché dans les plis de sa veste. Il tira une fois, effleurant le bras gauche de Law qui s'était empressé de se relever. Sa chemise commença à se tacher de sang, mais le médecin n'en tint pas compte et dirigea son sabre vers le torse de Zoro, réussissant à planter la lame près du cœur. Un cri de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles et cela le fit sourire, avant de se prendre un poing dans le visage, ultime tentative de survie de son ennemi. Zoro réussit à lui asséner quelques autres coups au torse, cherchant maladroitement son plexus, avant de tomber à genoux dans le sol, sa plaie ne cessant de s'agrandir.

Law se pencha vers lui et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

"Tu es pitoyable. Je croyais vraiment que tu étais plus fort que ça. J'aurais presque honte de t'avoir tué, tu ne méritais pas que ma lame touche ton misérable corps. Quand à Sanji… Il est à moi, sache-le. Je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, je me devais donc d'éliminer tout ce qui le blessait. Et puis, je lui rends service, il n'aura pas à te tuer lui-même."

Se relevant, il ne put qu'apprécier le regard haineux que lui lança son adversaire avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol, mort.

Il avait jeté son corps dans l'un des fossés, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas découvert avant le lendemain matin. Il savait aussi que personne ne le démasquerait, et que désormais, Sanji était en sécurité.

C'est sur ces pensées que Law s'allongea près de son amant endormi, embrassant ses cheveux blonds. Il ne lui annoncerait pas. Sanji l'apprendrait pas la télévision, en souffrirait, mais ne lui en voudrait pas, et il pourrait de nouveau vivre pleinement heureux : c'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

Enfin terminé ! J'voulais le poster avant mes révisions, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir. Puis, y a eu tellement de retournements de situation, ça m'a étonné moi-même, alors il n'arrive que maintenant !

Pour le combat, comme Law est plus fort que Zoro, c'est normal qu'il l'écrase. Point. (haha, explication nulle quoi.)

Avis ? J'compte sur vous, comme d'habitude ! J'vous envoie pleins de Zoro/Law/Sanji/Autre (entourer le(s) bon(s)) si vous reviewez ! Et vous pourrez en faire ce que vous voulez. TOUT ce que vous voulez.


End file.
